


Soft Kisses

by Brettsesy61



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brettsesy61/pseuds/Brettsesy61
Summary: After a big fire, Brett and Casesy have a nice night in
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and thank you for all the love and support. Also, I tried something new with the dialogue so tell me if you guys like it thanks.

General Pov. 

It had been a few days since Brett had had her moment with Casesy, and things were starting to work out for the two of them. They were beginning to open up to each other about things that went deeper than they had thought. Matt talked about what it was like with this mom, although Brett thought she know most of and Brett talked about her past relationships, including the one with her abusive boyfriend. Today was another cold day at 51, and the team was having a somewhat relaxed day, nothing big and scary as of yet. And then came the alarm that would put the whole team to the test. It was a building fire, and it was a big one. Ginna and Brett were on standby as the others went in to get victims out of the building when Bodin made the call. One of the two medics had to go to the top of the building at some point to check for other victims since the fire had not reached that high. Brett volunteered to go up since Ginna was still new to how everything worked around 51. Once Casesy made the call, Brett went to the building's roof to check, and yes, there were two victims.

One was fine, while the other was not. A gentleman with a head wound was passed out. The woman, on the other hand, seemed fine, just shaken up. Brett went through, asking questions, and getting as much information as possible to help the victim. When it all went downhill, Brett called for a neck brace to the roof and headboard. When it was coming up, Matt slept over the side of the ladder, causing him to hang there.  
" I am fine,"   
he yelled out over the radio, so everyone took a breath, even Brett, who did not know she was holding one. You see, they might have said boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was taking Brett a little longer to accept that there was someone out there that could love her that much to want to spend his life with her. Once Matt made it over the side of the ladder Gallo, Brett, and he got the victims down one at a time. Once the scene was cleared out, Bodin gave the team the go-ahead. They drove back to 51, all tired and ready to end their shift. Once they made it back, they saw that a few of the next shift people were already there and getting ready, so they all hit the locker rooms and got ready to go home for the day. 

Matt Pov.   
After I got into my truck, I texted Brett that I would meet her at her place and drove off. A few minutes later, I looked down at my shirt, and there was blood coming from my chest, but how I was wearing all that stuff, there was no way I could have gotten hurt through all of that. Once I pulled into an empty spot, I stepped out and walked into the building. It was warm, and it felt good on my face since it was windy outside. I went to the elevator and passed four and went up and knocked on the door. Since I still needed a key to get in, I had to wait till she opened. Once Brett oped the door, it was like I had a sign that said,  
"look at me, my chest in bleeding."  
her eyes went straight to my shirt, and I saw her eyes cloud over with fear   
" what the hell happened? You told us you were fine, Matt, your bleeding, and you did not tell anyone. This could be a serious injury wait, sit, I will get cleaning supplies, relax."

Once she left, I sat down, and a small smile crept over my lips. I thought it was funny how worked up she got over this stuff. I mean, I know it was her job and all, but still, it was cute how much she cared about my safety and everyone else, so I thought to myself, 

" what would happen if I got hurt more often."  
After a few seconds, Brett comes back with a bunch of different things. She tells me to take my shirt off. However, I bit back,  
" if you are so worried about me, then you do it. I will just sit here. How about that?"  
"Fine, whatever, just hold still, okay?" 

She slowly took my shirt off and ran her fingers over my chest, causing me to shutter as she went along. She pulled out some rubbing alcohol from her first aid bag, poured some on a cotton ball, and moved closer, gently applying pressure on my quite large cut. 

" How did this happen? You told us that you were fine?"   
" I know, but I am fine. Please don't worry about it."  
"I have to, Matt, if I don't, then who will?" 

That look of worry came over her, and I could tell that saying I was fine was not going to work, so I just sat there and let her care for me. There was not much blood or anything, but it stung every time she would rub the cut clean. Next came the bandaging. She put gauze over the cut, then bandaged the cut nicely and told me to go to the bedroom to lay down. So she could give me a back massage since I looked like I could use one, so that is what I did since there was no point in fighting her. 

Sylvie Pov  
I got to the kitchen and heat so oil for Matt since I know that he liked when I gave is back rubbed plus I could not help but think that his body looked tired, we had both decided that we would try the whole couples thing, but slowly we had done the fast track kind of romance and look where it ended so we were going to take it slow this time, I took the oil out of the microwave, and walked back to the bedroom. Matt was lying on this stomach, and I could not help admiring how hot the was. Still, I guess now I wouldn't be hurting anyone when I said it. When he was with Gabby, I sometimes found myself thinking about it but never said it out loud, just to myself like I sometimes find myself doing now. but I pushed those thoughts out and walked over and tapped him on the shoulder 

" you good you seemed tired?"   
" fine, just tired like you said"   
"I don't have to give you a message if you don't want one. We can wait for a better day if that helps?"   
" no, it is fine. It might help to be honest."   
" Okay, then let's get started."

I took the oil between my hands and rubbed them till they were warm and slowly placed them on Matt's upper back and worked my way around, he instantly relaxed under my touch, and I felt happy knowing I gave him this kind of joy after some time he was out like a light, so I got up, but he grabbed my arm and in his sleep said, 

" you thought you could get rid of me that easily do you?"

I laughed quietly since I know he was still asleep, and I put the bowl on the bedside table and sat down and looked at him, just looked nothing else. I hadn't done that in some time; I admired him, no work clothes, crazy situations just him just Matt Casesy, a kind and caring guy who just wanted someone to love him, and that is what I hoped I could do just love him and be there when he needed someone. I sat like that for some time till he started to move in his sleep and turned his face to me, and slowly opened those beautiful blue eyes. 

" How was your nap?"  
" fine, but I would have liked it better if you were sleeping with me."  
" how about this we can have a quick dinner and then call it a night?" "sounds prefect." 

He slowly got up. We eat quickly, did the dishes with speed, and get ready for bed, but who am I to think that Matt Casesy did not have a trick up his sleeve? As I came out of the bathroom, I felt strong arms around my waist pick me up and flipped me, so I was facing Matt. His smile warmed my heart and made me want to fly. His lips smashed into mine. My world blurred all into one with no sense of time or space. I was one with his lips, and there would be nothing to stop me. 

General Pov

As the kiss deepens, the two find themselves scrambling to get to the bedroom. Once they get there, Matt rips his shirt off and throws it to the ground. And places Brett on the bed, but now, before whispering,

" We won't do anything that you don't want to."

All she can do is nod before her head slips into the crook of his neck. Matt knows what to do. He lays her on her back and rolls her shirt up, so her stomach is all that is exposed, and starts to work his way down the front of her body, leaving soft, warm, wet kisses as he goes with a side of whispers of sweet nothings. All Sylvie can do is lay there and let her body take it all in every time he kisses her, there is a shock of electricity that runs through her body. Her body can't feel anything, but Matt and her mind has given up on all sense of time and fear she is all Casey's, and he knows it. But as he said, he would never do anything that would hurt Brett and Brett know that. Maybe that is why this was all she could ever dream for right now. This was it. At this point, Matt had made it back to her face and was looking deeply into her eyes. 

" what are you thinking?"  
" oh nothing, just think about how happy I am that we made us work. That is all."

Without thinking, Brett moved closer and closed whatever gap was there between the two of them and started to tear up. 

"Brett, what is wrong? Please talk to me. I am here."

"I am fine. I am just happy, that is all. I never imagined someone would love me just as much as you do. That is all."

" Sylvie, look at me. I will never leave you, and I know what that sounds like, it sounds like what every guy you have been with has said , but it is true you mean a lot to me as a friend. and now as my girlfriend, but listen, our friendship is what made what we have possible I love you. I loved you as a friend first and that is what gave me this. That is not going to change, and I know what you are thinking, and let me tell you something when you pushed me away, it hurt, but I know why you did it. I won't leave. I can't leave, and that is final."

He looked at her, and she looked at him, knowing this was true that this man would die to see her happy, but there was a part of her that still needed some time to understand that good people are still around. With a whisper, she spoke just for Matt, Sylvie asked, 

"will you kiss me one more time so that I know this is all true?"

All he could do was smile from ear to ear.

"I will kiss you as much and as often as you want me to." 

He bent his head down to grazes his soft lips on hers, and just like a puzzle piece, they fit together perfectly. Brett could not help but pull and suck on Matt's lower lip. And as these two kissed in the warmth of each other's arms, all fear and uncertainty were gone, and the only thing that remained was simply the joy of being together.


End file.
